Crack the Shutters Open Wide
by volcanoes
Summary: Fluffy mornings, and rushed days. A peek into the lives of Kurt and Sebastian, together, in Paris. Inspired by the song 'Crack the Shutters' by Snow Patrol.


_This is because everyone wanted fluffy Kurtbastian, and because I need to avoid doing my economics homework. I enjoy reviews._

* * *

><p>Sebastian wakes up when the morning light just begins to cast a light glow behind the sheer curtains, opening his eyes slowly as he adjusts to the sudden awareness that comes only after a long, peaceful sleep.<p>

Stretching, he tilts his head to the side, smiling when he sees the side of Kurt's head, shaded by Sebastian's shadow, his pale face serene, uninterrupted by anything but deep sleep.

This is my favorite Kurt, Sebastian thinks. When Kurt is calm, without worries or tasks, just beauty.

The clock reads ten minutes past six, a half hour earlier than they told themselves they would wake up, but after so many years spent with Kurt, Sebastian had come to realize that when Kurt said ten minutes, he meant thirty, and when he said thirty, he meant an hour and a half.

Sebastian places his hand on Kurt's cheek, wincing at how cold it feels on Kurt's warm cheek. He rubs his hands together, blowing on them before placing a hand back on Kurt's face, gently tracing the outlines of his cheekbones, murmuring good morning.

Kurt twitches, moving to turn onto his side to face Sebastian, but keeps his eyes clothes.

"Hon, wake up," Sebastian whispers, trailing his hand further down Kurt's face.

"Mm, can you wake me later?" Kurt mumbles, pulling the blanket closer.

Sebastian chuckles, trailing his hand down to Kurt's neck, and to his chest, his thumb brushing against the white expanse. Getting up off of the bed slowly, his hand trailing as it leaves Kurt's body, he moves towards the wall across them, slowly pulling back the curtains, strips of sunlight weaving their way throughout the room, casting light on the carpet, the blankets, and the walls, bouncing off of picture frames.

Sebastian pads his way back to the bed, laying his head where he can hear Kurt's heartbeat, even and quiet, tracing his fingers over his hipbones. He moves his head to place his chin on Kurt's chest, staring up at Kurt's face, watching as the rays tangled around Kurt's face and body. He could see flaws, still awed at how they made Kurt even more breathtaking. He counted a birthmark behind his ear, a scar on his neck. A few freckles scattered across his nose, a small indent near the right side of his hairline. He reached up to trace each one, kissing what he could reach.

"You need to wake up," he murmurs again. "We have a wedding planning meeting in two hours."

"We're already married," Kurt says, his eyes fluttering open for seconds to look down at Sebastian, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

Sebastian smiles back, brushing a hand through Kurt's hair off of his face, his fingers running through the strands. "Sure feels like it, doesn't it?"

Kurt hummed in response.

Propping himself up by one elbow, Sebastian traced Kurt's body with his fingers, then his palms, pressing soft, gentle kisses to anywhere he can reach. He hears Kurt let out a drawn out sigh, his eyes finally fluttering open, as his arm moves to wrap around Sebastian.

"We're getting married," he says with a grin.

"We are," Sebastian agrees. "I want to plan it, so much, but I could sit here for hours, just watching you."

Kurt looks down at him, smiling, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth.

"How very Edward Cullen of you," he says gently, chuckling as he sees Sebastian groan.

"It wasn't supposed to come out that way," he begins to explain.

"I know," Kurt says simply.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments longer, watching the sun rise completely, light bouncing off of every surface in the room. Kurt had known that choosing this apartment would be a great choice. The windows were huge, the countertops long, the furniture antique.

It was exactly what Kurt had imagined, when he ever thought of Paris.

"Sometimes I still can't believe we live in Paris," Kurt says.

"We've been here for months, babe," Sebastian replies.

"I know, but just the thought of it. From Ohio to Paris. From being depressed and bullied every day, to living with a slightly insufferable, but incredibly handsome man, in one of the most beautiful cities ever."

Sebastian laughed at Kurt's comment, shoving him playfully as he moved to sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"This insufferable man is trying to get you out of bed," he reminded Kurt, getting up and stretching. "To plan the wedding that _you_ would like to be perfect."

"Yes, because we all know _you'd_ be fine with a shotgun wedding at a drive through chapel."

"Our wedding would be perfect, no matter where it took place," Sebastian says, looking back at Kurt. "Because it would mean that I get to take you home again, but this time with a gold band around your finger."

Kurt's breath still hitched when Sebastian said anything of even slightly romantic. Sebastian was many things; a dancer, a singer, a lawyer. And one of them, as time passed, and Kurt and Sebastian went from enemies, to frenemies, to friends with benefits, to lovers, was that Sebastian was one of the most romantic people Kurt knew.

In his own messed up, crazy way.

* * *

><p>With a sudden burst of energy, Kurt jumped off of the bed, running past his fiancé, into the bathroom. "I call bathroom first," he calls behind him.<p>

"God no," Sebastian cries behind him, speeding up. "I'll never get a chance then."

Sebastian runs up behind Kurt and grabs him by the waist, trying to get into the bathroom first.

"Me first!"

"You sound like a child," Sebastian huffs out, still holding on to Kurt, keeping him from getting into the bathroom as he struggles to be freed.

They wheeze with laughter, as both of them struggle to get into the bathroom, both finally almost falling in, Sebastian bumping into the sink and Kurt into him, falling to the floor, laughing hysterically. Sebastian sits down next to him, both leaning against the tub, working their way through the laughter, trying to breathe.

Two minutes of laughing and a thumb war later, they both decide to just work through their routines together, Kurt shampoo-ing his hair while Sebastian brushes his teeth, switching later when Sebastian gets into the shower, and Kurt attempts to shorten his moisturizing routine.

* * *

><p>Wrapping a towel around his waist, Sebastian pads out of the bathroom, walking into the kitchen where Kurt pours an extra large cup of coffee, aware that even though Sebastian will wrinkle his nose at drinking coffee early in the morning, in just a few minutes, he'll try to steal a few sips.<p>

His prediction comes true just a few seconds later, when Kurt sees Sebastian pick up his mug when his back is turned towards the fridge, placing eggs and bread onto the counter.

"Would it be completely disgusting if I ate leftover pasta for breakfast?" Sebastian asks, peering at the fridge's contents from behind Kurt.

"It would, but your disgusting habits no longer faze me," Kurt says patting Sebastian's cheek, before grabbing a bowl to mix his eggs in.

Sebastian huffed; grabbing the container and digging in with a fork, watching Kurt prepare a meticulous breakfast, which was always fed to Sebastian in the end.

"How you manage to eat almost as much as Finn and not gain weight will never make sense to me," Kurt says, placing the cleaned plate onto the dish rack, wiping his hands on a dish rag. "Although your cheeks are starting to look a little chimpmunk-ish to me."

"Fuck off, love."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Grabbing his keys, Sebastian waits for Kurt to make his way to the door. Kurt hurries out of the bedroom, throwing the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder, grabbing the keys from the table and adjusting his scarf.<p>

"Let's go," he says.

"Kiss me, first." Sebastian says with a grin.

Kurt surges forward, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and pressing his mouth to the taller boys, kissing him. Sebastian sighs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist tighter, and lifting him off the ground.

"Skip the meeting?" he whispers, pulling away.

"Nope."

Sebastian groans, pulling away and readjusting his shirt where it rode up. Opening the door, he held out his hand to Kurt's, weaving his fingers into the others, before closing the door behind him. Calling out a hello to one of their neighbors, and a '_s'il vous plaît vérifier si l'eau chaude fonctionne maintenant'_ to their landlord, Sebastian pulls Kurt towards the car, opening the door for him, before slipping in from the other side.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Sebastian turn the car on, slipping his black sunglasses on and turning his head back to look behind him, moving the car out of their parking space and onto the roads.<p>

This will work out, Kurt thinks. Because really, he can't imagine anything but lazy mornings and then rushed days, with Sebastian.

All in their apartment, in their city, in France. Together.


End file.
